


Elemental America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Elemental - Freeform, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: America can use the elements! (8th Secret From America's Secrets Series).





	Elemental America

Elemental America

There are many elements, such as water, fire, earth and air. Sometimes there are others like chaos and light. Not many people could use them. But, there were people who could control them, and that included America. He was given this ability in an experiment.

They were testing the immortal power of the nations. The scientist injected acid in the first test. Then the scientist buried him, and drowned him. America was put through every possible death. It was only luck that helped him escape. After that, he hid around not trusting the government. The president didn't know anything about it. By the time he escaped, there was a new president. America had to convince the new president that he really did exist. The other president had forgotten about him, so he didn't help. After the experiment, he was distinct. Not as close as before. The others didn't see it. He seemed normal to them, but in reality, he wasn't. America discovered his abilities after nearly being shot in the D-Day invasion. A mound of dirt had been struck with a bullet instead of him.

A month later, he finally decided to figure out why it happened. His fear of scientist still didn't vanish. As a result, he had to find out how he got the strange power by his self. Most likely, it was a side effect from the tests. So far, he still hasn't figured it out. America trained along with researched about his abilities. Results were mostly fictional. Weirdly, the stories actually helped him control his supernatural powers. They took years to master.

Water was the easiest. He even gained a friend, Whaley! Fire was mastered with the anger from the wars and fighting. Earth was mastered by the strength and hard training of America. It took a while to master, maybe a few earthquakes. Wind was frustrating to use. It was everywhere! It took forever for his unorganized mind to mediate. He had to pool all the air particles together and then blast, make to do anything with it. Without a doubt, it was the worst of the four. America wasn't sure what he was going to use his abilities for.

His first thought about it was being the first real superhero! It wouldn't have worked. There was a large possibility that scientist would come… So the idea was shot down. There were no real plans in mind without showing the abnormal elements he could control. America's final conclusion was to only use the power in self defense. He didn't realize he was going to use it that soon.

It happened in a flash. A masked man had locked the doors and a started to rob the store he and England was currently in. It was the national bank. As much as it pained America, he couldn't do anything. That was, until the weapon was pointing at him and the bullet was shot. Like a reflex, he put up a wind barrier.

"Alfred?" England exclaimed beside him.

"What? You didn't know I was a hero?"


End file.
